AMP
by xana-is-a-bich
Summary: [[Sequel to SUGAR]] Odd bought a 12 pack of A.M.P. Soda...soda thats 90percent caffine. What will happen? Who will save us? Why am I asking you all thease Questions? Mostly includes RED BULL! COMPLETE!
1. AMP

Summery: Odd buys a 12 pack of A.M.P. soda…What will happen? Rated T for language.

This is my first fanfic so flamers are accepted only if they give advice. Other flamers will be used to Bake pie!

In some parallel dimension I may own code lyoko but not in this one.

* * *

Chapter 1: sugar high 

Normal P.O.V.

"That will be twelve fifty"

"Thanks" Odd said as he handed her a twenty dollar bill.

* * *

Ulrich P.O.V. 

(A/n. _Italics _are used for thoughts)

_What's taking him so long, he left an hour ago to get me a-_

The door opened breaking Ulrich's train of thought.

"Odd! What the hell where you doing for a- Oh my god- Odd put those down-"

"NO"

"Odd please, you'll kill us all!"

_Come on odd, put down the-_

"THIS IS MY AMP SODA" Odd said as he ran off opening a can.

I chased but I lost him at the science building.

* * *

Odd P.O.V. 

In the garden shed.

Sigh_ I lost him…now back to business._

Odd drank one soda after another until they where all gone.

_Too much sugar…losing control._

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Odd screamed as he fully lost control to the sugar.

* * *

Ulrich P.O.V. 

There are Jeremy and Aileta.

"Jeremy" I yelled as I ran toward him.

I stopped just in front of them, Jeremy and Aileta stared at me.

"Jeremy, Odd came to the dorm with a twelve pack of A.M.P."

"A.M.P… Isn't that, that Pepsi Drink that's like…ninety percent caffeine"

"Yes and you remember what happened the last time we gave him caffeine"

"Jeremy… what's caffeine?"

"It's a stimulant that causes the heart to speed up and sometimes can cause loss of control and hyperness"

"Ulrich, We Have to stop odd before he hurts someone"

* * *

Normal P.O.V. 

Following Odd

Odd's heart had begun to flutter.

He was running faster and faster until suddenly his legs gave way. He tumbled a few times and finally stopped against a tree…Odd passed out.

* * *

Normal P.O.V. 

In the ice sector:

The blue aura around a tower turned red.

* * *

Normal P.O.V. 

Odd got up.

Aileta P.O.V.

"There he is" I yelled as we ran toward him.

_Oh no, he's getting back up…_

Normal P.O.V.

Odd tripped tumbling once again but this time… Into the river surrounding the factory.

Small squirrel that nobody saw P.O.V.

"Chirp, Chirp, Chirp, Chirp, Chirp"

* * *

Cliffy… Please R&R 


	2. Rescue

Chapter2: Rescue!

* * *

Ulrich P.O.V.

Oh shit

Ulrich took off his shirt and dove in after his best friend.

Damn this is cold 

Normal P.O.V.

At the factory

The scanners began to warm up…they shut down one by one and the scanner doors opened…three kankrelats stepped out…

Normal P.O.V.

"Aileta, go get some rope!" Jeremy said as he watched Ulrich grad Odd's arm in an attempt to pull his friend back on shore.

Aileta ran to kadic academy. When she ran past Jeremy's room she heard the X.A.N.A. attack alert alarm going off…She walked in and started the superscan. The tower was in the ice sector. She called Jeremy on his cell and told him of the attack.

She went to her room and grabbed some rope before running back to the river. By the time she got there, Odd was on shore she handed the rope to Ulrich as Jeremy attempted to hold Odd down. In a few minutes Odd had his hands and feet tied together behind his back.

"We have to deactivate the tower" aileta said.

"But what about odd?" Ulrich asked, "We can't just leave him here"

Jeremy thought for a second, "Your strong… Just bring him with us"

"JEREMY!" Aileta Screamed "MONSTERS!"

A kankrelat stood in front of her… While Ulrich was staring at it Odd squirmed his way out of the rope.

"HHHHHIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" Odd screamed as he ran at it head on at light speed. He kicked it like a soccer ball, it flew into the air and exploded 10 miles away where it hit the ground.

"we have a new secret weapon"

"come on come on, we have to deactivate the tower" odd said running towards the factory.

"well at least he regained control"

"yeah…Barely"

In the factory

Normal P.O.V.

Odd ran around killing the last few kankrelats with some pennies he had in his pocket.

"ok guys, into the scanners"

"transfer, scanner, virtualization"

when they got there, there where 40 krabes and 10 tarantulas.

Odd ran around like a madman while the krabes fired, he dodged, he ran down the center of them when they fired they missed him completely and where destroying other monsters.

"Take that, ugly" odd yelled as he shot 3 arrows at a tarantula destroying it. The krabes began firing at him again, still missing but hitting the 4 remaining tarantulas. Odd shot his last 17 arrows all at once killing all but 5 of the krabes.

Ulrich and aileta just stood there with a look on their faces that said" What the hell!"

There was only one krabe left when odd stopped, "Ulrich, a little help here please"

"oh sure Ulrich threw his sword into xana's symbol and the krabe exploded…

Aileta ran into the tower and put her hand onto the screen, she typed LYOKO.

The binary fell off the walls and she said "Tower deactivated"

The scanners opened and the group stepped out… all but odd who was sleeping like a baby.

The

End


	3. Not Again!

Od P.O.V. 

_Where am I?  
Oh this is my bed.  
_"Ulrich"  
"What Odd"  
"Why cant I move My arms?...Or legs"  
"we tied you down so you dont buy any more AMP"  
"What the fuck"  
Jeremy bursts in the door.  
"come to the factory, i think you'll like this"  
Jeremy ran out of the door.  
Ulrich began to untie odd's legs.  
"can you untie my arms too"  
"no we can't take that chance"  
Odd got up and ran out the door not noticing that he was in his briefs with the kittens on them.  
He ran straight to the conveniance store and bought a six pack of red bull.  
Chuging each can before ulrich could catch up.  
Odd lost controll.

Ulrich p.o.v.  
_Oh shit odd is running arround in his underwear with the kittens on them._  
ulrich's cell phone rang "hello"..."oh hi yumi"..."odd escaped!"..."ok"..."bye"  
"odd, stop"  
odd was cartwheeling down the street.  
ulrich reached into his pocket and pulled out...a ten foot long piece of bamboo and a stun dart "sorry odd"  
ulrich put the stun dart into the bamboo and fired it at odd.  
Odd was still standing not even affected by the syrum ulrich shot ulrich shot five thousand more odd was un effected...


	4. Mark?

Ok… I ended it but I took that chapter off and decided to continue, this story is dedicated to Soda is good, just because. A/N mark and odd are NOT gay

Disclaimer: see first chapter because I am a lazy ass and don't want to write it again

* * *

Suddenly a random stereo system appeared and began to play American idiot caryoke version. 

Odd started to play the air guitar.

"Don't want to be an American idiot, Da da da da da da da da da da da don't want a nation controlled by the media Da da da da da da da da da da da and can you hear the sound of hysteria"

Odd Jumped onto a car.

"the subliminal mind fuck America"

The music stopped for some unknown reason.(a/n mostly because I don't remember the rest)Odd ran like shit until he came to a bakery, he saw someone with that look in their eye, the way a cow looks at an oncoming train, he ran to catch up with him and noticed that he had an apple pie"

"Hi what's your name" odd asked while trying to catch up.

"I'm mark from Am-OH MY FUCKING GOD"

"what"

"Dude your dressed the same as me"

Odd glanced at mark's eerily identical underwear

"Ok that's just creepy"

"sugar high?"

"yup"

"me too"

"wanna drown our embarrassment in massive amounts of junk food"

"why not, you buying?"

"sure, lets get something on first"

"ok"

"where you go to school?"

"Kadic, I just moved in… room 306"

"no way, I'm in room 307"

"meet me outside my room later ok"

"ok"

* * *

I haven't decided where to bring this story yet. 

Please vote in review.

**1)**.New kid learns about XANA

**2)**New Kid gets killed

**3)**Odd and new kid gets sugar high together and cause chaos

**4)**New kid goes into Antics of an OldSkool Keyboard and gets a flamethrower named jimmy

**5)**None of the above (Place idea on review)

Please remember, I have a finely tuned BS detecter.


	5. The Next Round

Chapter5: The next round

* * *

Odd p.o.v. 

_Ow, my fucking head_

Odd had a caffeine hangover as he got dressed…

He heard a knock on the door when he opened it he saw Mark standing there.

"Hey Odd"

"Oh hi Mar" Odd said with a tired voice "I need more caffeine"

"No problem"

Mark opened his door and a river of Red Bull cans flowed out.

"You got problems man"

"Yeah I know" mark said as he picked up two cans of red bull and handed one to odd "Well, anyway, let the party begin!", "Cheers"

They both gulped down soda after soda until they both had consumed forty or fifty.

Suddenly odd screamed out "MUTANT ALIAN MARSHMELLOWS FROM MARS!" As Jim rounded the corner.

"WHERE?" Jim asked as he looked behind him, when he looked back he saw a MUTANT ALIAN MARSHMELLOWS FROM MARS!

Meanwhile…Odd and mark were running around like constipated wiener dogs…Until odd ran into a tree of coarse.

* * *

Thanks for the great reviews! 

The poll on the last chapter is for the next chapter and I won't update until I get at least five votes.

Sorry for the short chappy but I was writing my next fic:

Something happened causing odd to be down…Now that he is bound to lyoko too! What will happen? Who will save him? Why am I asking you all these questions? Coming January 3rd!


	6. The randomness continues

Thease are the people with my story on their favorite stories list:

superchick6601

YELLOWCARDFMAFANS

These are the people with this story on their alert list

YELLOWCARDFMAFANS

YumiandUlrich4ever

And this is the person who has me on their author alert list

YumiandUlrich4ever

This is the person who voted on the poll placed at the end of the recently replaced chapter 4(If you read the one with the virus plz read the new version)

YELLOWCARDFMAFANS

* * *

I dedicate this chapter to the people previously mentioned.

And thank you Katfish xX for letting me use jimmy.

Chapter 6: The randomness continues

* * *

Odd got up. 

"Ow my head"

Mark wasn't paying attention, he was just looking at the garden shed.

"Dude, what's in there?"

"Rakes pitchforks…and various other tools of destruction"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking"

"You mean break into the garden shed and use those various tools of destruction to terrorize people?"

"exactly"

"Then what are we waiting for, lets go"

"Ok"

They ran over to the garden shed and odd tried all of the windows. Than Mark just opened the door.

"I hate it when you do that"

They walked in looking for what to use…

"hey look at this" Mark said pointing at a flamethrower "It has jimmy written on it in red paint"

Mark picked It up and a note fell out that read:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You may borrow jimmy only if you take care of him

You must feed him 2 lumps of charcoal every day

And keep him away from lakes, he gets nervous around water.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Sorry for the short chappy but I have homework to do : ( but I would rather write this story…

* * *

The last poll only had one voter so I hope to get more on this one 

What should XANA take over next?

1)The elevator at the factory

2)Gorge W. Bush

3)None of the above (put what you want in review)

(vote on the review)

* * *

One more thing…Please tell me the names of more energy drinks in your reviews. 


	7. Bush Controlled By XANA duh

The winner is…..DaDaDaDa…Gorge W. Bitch

On with the ficcie

Chapter7: Bush Controlled By XANA(duh)

* * *

The blue aura around a tower in the forest sector turned red

* * *

"BEEP BEEP BEEP"

Aileta's alarm clock rang, Aileta looked at the clock…..It was 4:15.AM she hit the button…It didn't stop.

* * *

In Jeremy's room…

"DEE DAW DEE DAW DEE DAW"

Jeremy got up and opened his laptop…The superscan started.

"RING RING RING"

"hello…Oh Hi aileta…What, your alarm clock's possessed by XANA?…I'll be right over"

Jeremy got his cloths on…He went into the hall and snuck down the stairs to Aileta's room…

"BEEP BEEP BEEP"

"Jeremy, Make It stop!"Aileta Said with her hands over her ears.

Jeremy reached behind the Nightstand and unplugged it…It was still ringing…

"If it's gotta be like that take this" Jeremy Ripped the alarm clock off of the table and threw it out the window. "take that you stupid piece of fucking shit!"

"thanks Jeremy"

"no problem"

"lets go back to bed"

"ok"

Jeremy went back to his room, the superscan picked up 2 activated towers.

Jeremy's alarm clock began to imitate aileta's.

"Damn it XANA you really know how to fucking piss me off"

Jeremy Threw his alarm clock out of the window and walked to odd's room carrying his laptop. He knocked on the door just as he heard an alarm clock go off.

* * *

Ulrich slammed his fist onto the small timey telly wakey uppy thingie…It exploded, he glanced over to odd's bed, he still wasn't there.

"hey Ulrich, It's Jeremy let me in."

"Hi Jeremy, My alarm clock woke me up just now and when I turned t off, It exploded!"

"XANA has activated 2 towers, One is messing with our alarm clocks"

"just then the fire alarm rang"

"that's probably the second one…"

"no, that's just odd's new friend with a flamethrower…ODD'S NEW FRIEND WITH A FLAMETHROWER"

"Look odd has one too…ODD HAS ONE TOO!"

"call yumi, I'll get aileta"

"Gotya!"

* * *

Now for the story we all came here to see odd and Mark Destroying stuff

"this is fun"

"yeah" Mark said as he lit a tree on fire"I wonder why these flamethrowers where in the tool shed"

"personally, I couldn't care less!"

* * *

The gang(accept odd) where in lyoko(well not Jeremy but You get the picture)

"Guys I just figured out what XANA took over, or should say who"

"So who did XANA take over"

"the president of the united states… gorge w. bush……Xana is making him run around naked and destroy Iraq"

"Who fucking cares"aILETA screamed

"Yeah who fucking cares"both yumi and Ulrich screamed

"good point"

"ok forget about the tower in the ICE sector than"

"ok Jeremy"

* * *

Funny? please R&R

And vote

On the next poll

* * *

Should Odd and Mark dump on Ulrich:

**1)**AXEZ(deodorant)

**2)**AMP

**3)**Red Bull

**4)**Mountain Dew

**5)**Mountain Dew, Code red

**6)**None of the above(place alternative on review)

* * *

How Much?

**A)**10 gallons

**B)**50 gallons

**C)**100 gallons

**D)**500 gallons

**E)**1000 gallons

None of the above(place alternative on review)10,000 gallons max

ANSWER ON REVIEW


	8. preperation

Chappy8

* * *

"return to the past now" 

The big white bubbly thingie came out of the hollo map.

* * *

6:00 pm 

(a/n this is before odd and mark drank all of that caffeine)

Mark opened his door and a river of cans of red bull and AMP flowed out.

"You got problems man"

"Yeah I-Wait a minute, serious De-Ja-Vu"

Odd was still kinda high from the last round and said "I guess Jeremy launched a return to the past"

"what"

"nothing" Odd said relising what he had just said.

"whatever"

"You know what would be funny?"

"What?"

"lets get Ulrich all hyper!"

(a/n I am having an operation today (January 6, 2006 so I only took the votes from last night)

"ok here's what we need" Odd said gulping down ten cans of amp "A bucket, a big bucket, A funnel, 10 feet of rope, a chair, 6 rubber chickens and a stun dart"

"and 500 gallons of amp mixed with red bull and Pimp Juice XD!"

Odd went to Aileta's room to take a rope and her chair while mark went into town.

* * *

"RING RING RING RING" 

(a/n all phone conversations are going to be from a line tap pov and in play format so you can hear both sides of the conversation)

Odd:Hello

Mark:It's mark

Odd:oh hi

Mark:What are the rubber chickens for?

Odd:For the rubber chicken launcher

Mark:Where do I get stun darts

Odd:The Giant bucket, red bull, pimp juice xd and stundarts R US

Mark:And the rubber chickens?

Odd:UUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH the joke shop

Mark: bye

Odd:bye

(no more phone conversation)

insert time here

"RING RING RING"

(start phone call)

Odd:hello

Mark:meet me in the park

Odd:ok

(end phone conversation)

* * *

A HELOCOPTER DROPPED all of the supplies into the park as odd got there but dropped the bucket into a tree and concealed it 

There was a tube coming out of the bucket that reached down to the ground and the soda was in the bucket.

* * *


	9. Ulrich and jeremy's turn

Chapter 9: Ulrich and jeremy's turnTurn

9:00 PM

Ulrich got up and started sleepwalking.

Odd through the stundart

It missed Ulrich by a millimeter.

"Darn."

Ulrich tripped and fell, getting knoked out

Odd quickly tied him up and dragged him to the park

"I got him"

"Good, I'll get the funnle"

"Help me, he's coming to"

"Odd what the hell are you doing?"

"THIS"

Odd shoved the funnle into his mouth and got the hose while Mark turned on the valve. Soda fomed down the hose into Ulrich's mouth.

"i have an idea"

"What?"

"lets get more people high"

"cool, lets"

They pulled the tube from ulrich's mouth and ste him free reminging him that jimmy has a pet chainsaw and drank some soda for them selvs.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"Ulrich laughed histericly while cutting down a tree.

"lets get jeremy next"

"ok"

JEREMY"S ROOM

Odd burst in the door and before jeremy knew what was happening, he was dragged out to the park and forcefed 30 gallons of soda.

They let him go and he sprouted wings and flew away.

anime sweatdrop

"i guess red bull really dose give you wings..."

"cool"

"BANG"

a tree fell onto the school

"oh shit"Jim said while sprinting to his closet and getting on this army uniform"This reminds me of my days as a bomb tester"

Mr delnats walked by"You where a bomb tester"

"I dont wanna talk about it..."


	10. What goes up must come down

Sorry for the long update time but I was in the hospital…It's a long story…Well on with the chappy!

Chappy10

* * *

Jeremy was flying around screaming "I'm a fairy princess!" while Ulrich was laughing histericly and cutting things in half…

"HAHAHAHAHA, I'm cutting the air"

And apparently he cut the space-time continuium and an interdimentional hole. Someone walked through the hole.

"hi, I'm Dora"

"And I'm Boots"

"what's your name?"

"UUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH…I forgot" Ulrich said as he reached for jimmy "but this is Jimmy!" He said as he turned jimmy on…A few moments later Dora and Boots Where nothing but ashes and the interdimential hole closed.

"Ulrich, put the flamethrower down"

"NO"

Suddenly, a tree spontaneously combusted behind Ulrich.

"That was…Spontanious…"

"Is Jeremy down yet?"

"not yet"

"Hunh? What do you mean by 'yet'?"

"Well, what goes up…" Jeremy fell on top of odd "…must come down…"

* * *

OK…srry bout the short chappy but I ran out of ideas…

To give me ideas, im me my im addresses are on my profile


	11. Party!

Chappy:11

* * *

Thx for all of the reviews…I love you all…ok just as friends. Especially since I havn't updated much…OK I'v blabbered too much so on with the fic!

* * *

"Jeremy, Get off of me"(a/n Jeremy landed on odd) 

"NO, MORE SODA FIRST!"

"Get it yourself it's still in the giant bucket"

Jeremy ran to the giant bucket and chugged the soda…

"OK…Now lets do something fun while were still high"

Just then, Jim rounded the corner still being chased by the giant marshmallow and obviously high on something…"PARTY!"

"Hey that's a great Idea"

"Odd, get Yumi, Aileta and anyone else you can find to come here…"

"Ok, you get a nice fire going"

"LETS GO"

The lunchables brigade came out of the forest…

"ok what's with all of thease crappy cartoons"

"I don't know but there gone now" Ulrich said as he burned them to crispy French fries.

"nice one Ulrich"

"thanks"

* * *

10 minutes later

* * *

Odd came back with yumi aileta tamea milly and Jim to a massive fire ring with five logs sitting around it. A Huge fire was in the center blazing away. 

"Nice job"

Suddenly yumi burst out "let's sing a song!" and a giant sterio randomly appeared and started playing the music to our house…

Evoryone started singing"

ODD'S HOUSE…

IT'S IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET…

ODD'S HOUSE…

GOT HIT BY A BUS…

ODD'S HOUSE…

HAS A DOOR ON THE ROOF…

ODD'S HOUSE…

IS ON AN EXIT RAMP…

ODD'S HOUSE…

IT HAS A HIGHWAY IN THE YARD…

ODD'S HOUSE…

IS OWNED BY BILLY JOEL…

ODD'S HOUSE……'

Evoryone stopped singing as they heared sirens approaching…

A yellow fire truck with a face turned the corner and said "the sirens say help's on the way"

Ulrich burned it to a crisp "Ok this is getting annoying"

"you said it"

Jeremy's laptop alarm started ringing "Oh no, XANA opened a portholt to the land of the crappy cartoons!"

Goku flew by and knocked odd into the wall causing it to break down.

Odd got up and saw someone at a computer…

"Who are you?"

"hunh?..AH your not supposed to see me"

"but who are you?"

"I am the writer"

"what"

"you are a character in my story"

"what?"

"get out of here..and never come back"

"why?"

"It's nothing personal but you'll make the reviewers mad…"

"oh sorry"

"we can hang out after the story if you like…"

"ok"

"see ya"

"bye"

* * *

It'd be longer but i'm eating rawmen...

Sooooooooo…..Funny?

1-yes

2-no

3-give me pickles


	12. South Lyoko?

Sorry about that, i sent my piece of shit laptop back to gateway so i couldn't get back on the internet...i wrote 7 and 1/2 chapters but garry got high and used them to roll joints...ok on with the fic!

* * *

Chappy:12

* * *

a porthole th the world of south park opened...

a boy in a green hat(kyle) and a boy with an orange hoody(kenny) walked through. Ulrich burned kenny to a crisp, "OH MY GOD...YOU KILLED KENNY"

Just then, a fat kid walked through the portal, "YOU BASTERD!" He yelled as ulrich fried them like a crappy 40 tophu burger that my school serves with a side of baked french fries. And in all of the meat substitute enduced excitement no one noticed the towel jump through the porthole as it closed.

Odd ran out of the building and screamed, "OH MY GOD, YOU KILLED KENNY!"

"You actually watch that shoe?"

"yes, south park is awsome"

"well, wheed better go deactivate that damn tower..."

* * *

two hours later it was 3 hours erlier... explain that! 

Somehow the towel escaped the rttp and was still there...

* * *

One hour later ,right after the song 

a MUTANT ALIAN MARSHMELLOW rounded the corner.

"God Damnit"

Suddenly out of no where odd pulled a giant stick some grahm crackers and a huge bar of chocolate... "who wants smores?"

the marshmellow relised what was happening and began to run...But odd cought up to it and evoryone had smores...

"are we going to the pool again tomarrow?" odd asked

"yep" mark said

the towel then walked up beside them...

"Who are you" mark asked

"oh i'm towlie...and when you go to the pool you should allways dry off immediatly so you don't get a cold"

"ok will do, towlie"

"you wanna get high?" towley asked

"no"

"ya sure?" towlie asked

"no god dammit towlie we don't wanna get high!"

towlie walked away

* * *

end of chappy review or die 


	13. MOMENTARY SUGAR OVERLOAD

yay, 82 reviews! srry people but my msn is down so if anyone tried to pm me or whatever srry i didn't respond

my cousin that hit me with an axe is in critical condition at the hospital today so please pray that he will die for me!

it turns out that alot of pickles like people...i mean people like pickles

* * *

Chappy:12

* * *

It turned out that the MUTANT ALIAN MARSHMELLOW when eaten makes you really, really, really tired so seconds after devowering it's marshmellowy goodness all of the students went to bed and fell asleep soon after...All but odd of corse, and towlie...

Odd who had, had soooooooooooooo much caffine in his system was so hyper that the marshmellow made him hyperer.

"COME ON ULRICH, LETS PARTY SOME MORE"

"NO ODD LET ME SLEEP GOD DAMNIT"

"fine"

Odd left the room and travled to the factory for some strange, nonapperent reason...Suddenly, getting a sudden burst of sugar, he ran to the controll thingy computer that jeremy uses and typed a bunch of randomly random keys and broke into jeremy's secret red bull stash that is hidden under the chair thingy.

Odd drank all 40 of them and fell on the floor spazzing out and yelling "SSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

Then like a lighting bolt , odd ran to the scanner room not noticing the down counting timer on the computer screen..for some reason, odd got into the scanner and spazzed out in a verry spazish way as the doors closed...

* * *

Thanks again for all of the reviews...tell me what should happen...or else

oh and the next chappy is dedicated to whoever gives me the chemichal symbol for taurine...first


	14. Lyokian in the real world

To all of you wondering what mark looks like: scroll down to the bottom of my profile at the bottom click the link that says mark

On with the fic

Chappy 14

* * *

FLASHBACK

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

Then like a lighting bolt , odd ran to the scanner room not noticing the down counting timer on the computer screen..for some reason, odd got into the scanner and spazzed out in a verry spazish way as the doors closed...

End of flashback

* * *

The scanner doors opened and lyokian odd stumbled out, suddenly, he had a random moment of extreme stupidity and ran at the elevator door, pounding on it again and again until the accidentally fired a lazar arrow, which hit the button on the elevator. The door opened and he got in, going to the exit of the factory…

Odd ran into the wall beside the door, breaking right through instantly. (a/n who needs doors anyway) He dove into the sewer and swam to the basement of the school.

He came up the stairs and ran right into mark who just happened to have a net launcher with him.

"Odd, what the hell are you wearing!"

Odd leaped up and ran as fast as he could toward his room, but before he got there, mark shot a net at odd capturing the yellow and purple haired kid. Odd squirmed with all of his might but couldn't get free.

"You have had way way way way too much C8H10N4O2"

"hunh? You sound like Jeremy"

"It's caffine, man"

"OHHHHHHHHHHH"

"so, what are you supposed to be?"

"ODD"

"I can see that"

"no really, I'm supposed to be me in this outfit"

"ok, I'm going to let you go and you're going to go and chance into something else before someone see's you"

"ok"

Mark released odd from the net and…

* * *

Minor cliffy

R&R


	15. gang meets author

My submission thingie has been restricted until 3/6/06 so i cant update until then...dont blame me, blame the administrastrators of the site...FUCK THEM

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Mark released odd from the net and… 

End of flashback

* * *

another hole opened and out came more crappy cartoons, Steve and Blue from blue's clues.  
"Looks like we'll need our handy dandy notebook!" said Steve.  
"Well," said Odd grabbing Jimmy, "Looks like I'll need my handy dandy... Flamethrower!" Odd turned Jimmy on. "Anyone feel like roast dog?" 

"I do" Marcs yelled, pulling out jimmy's sister, Jamie.

Meanwhile…in the room next to Jeremy's

A kid, maybe 14 was sitting at a computer, the room was dark, cobwebs hung from the corners. The kid looked like he hadn't slept in days. He was typing quickly, faster than Jeremy. He looked up at his screen; It read:

**International cell phone servers:**

**Please type password:**

He typed something, and in seconds, Ulrich, Odd and Aileta's cell phones rang. A few minutes later, footsteps where heard entering Jeremy's room, at that point the boy seemed to pull a chainsaw out of thin air (or maybe it was thick air). Immediately the began cutting a hole through the wall about 3 feet in diameter, when he had finished, the entire wall had fallen down and the circular piece the boy had cut remained hovering 3 feet above the ground.

"Hi" the boy said.

"uh…hi" Ulrich said, staring at the wall or lack of wall.

"hey, I remember you" odd said "your that crazy kid who thinks that the world is a story and that you write it"

The kid took a piece of paper and a pen "crazy eh?" he wrote something and odd randomly began dancing.

"odd, why are you dancing"

"I don't know, I cant control my body"

"now do you think I'm crazy?"

"yes but we belive you"

"hey if you control everything we do, than you could make me write the antivirus"

"I don't control everything you do, mr fairy princess." He said "that was your mind that made that up, I just made you get high also I could make you write the antivirus program but that would end the series."

"this is just some sick game to you"

"I prefer not to answer that question thank you" He wrote something on the paper and said "audios!" as he disappeared.


	16. Red Bull Substitute

The reason I haven't updated lately is because I went into cardiac arrest after drinking 12 cans of red bull so, uh yeah on with the fic

* * *

It was the next day in Spanish class, Odd had forgotten his homework…again.

"Mr. Dellarobia, where is your homework from last night?"

"Uhh…It involuntarily dematerialized"

"Not in this universe I'm afraid"

Suddenly, the fire alarm rang, the students began evacuating.

On his way out, Odd noticed someone leaning against the wall, when he walked passed he noticed that it was Mark.

"Odd, como es tu clase de espanol?

"What?"

"Nothing, come with me"

Odd stood there with a puzzled look on his face.

"you comin'?"

"where to?"

"the science building"

"why?"

"I'll show you"

5 minutes later, in the science building

"Observe, my latest invention" mark pointed to a beaker

"what is it?"

"highly concentrated red bull, so concentrated in fact that a mere molecule of it has the effect of about 37.567385328464 cans of red bull"

Odd stood there with the look that people probably gave Thomas Edison when they first saw the phonograph, the light bulb and the movie projector put together. He grabbed the beaker and took a gulp of its sugary goodness.

"odd what the hell, that amount could cause you to destroy the whole town"

"so"

"can't argue with that logic" mark grabbed the beaker and took a gulp too.

"why am I not high yet?"

"it takes a few minutes"

"ok"

a couple of minutes later

"I don't feel so good…"

"me neither"

suddenly, they both exploded like atomic bombs and shot up into the air, when they landed the destruction began…..

* * *

stay tuned for the next exciting episode of A.M.P. 


	17. GOING HUNTING

I have decided that there aren't enough meat cleavers in my story so i am adding one today!

* * *

"so, odd...would you like to do the honors?"Said me

"I'd be happy to, THIS WISEASS DOSE NOT OWN CODE LYOKO...I DO...OK so maybe i don't... A GROUP OF NAZIS FROM 93748638422739409283TH DIMENTION DO...Die nazis!."Said Odd

"rED bULL!"Said odd

"You need some MMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLKKKKKKKKKKKK!"said me

The closet door opens reveling Mark completely naked making out with Cody's girlfriend.

"I'll kill you" I said grabbing a dictionary. Mark started running away and everyone laughed as I chased him with a Dictionary...

* * *

_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE:**_

_**I will discontinue this story at 20 chapters if i don't get any more ideas...

* * *

**_

ON WITH THE CHAPPY!

* * *

It was 3 hours later, Odd was completely naked laying on the ground asleep, next to him was Mark almost completely naked next to him, with Cody's girlfriend in his arms.

Odd stirred. "Oww, my head" he said.

"AHHHHHHHHH... WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES" Odd screamed

"Up your ass" Mark said getting up.

"Cody's not going to like it that your sleeping with his girlfriend" Odd said.

"He'll never find out"

Suddenly, Cody ran around the corner with a meat cleaver in his hand. "I'll kill you" Cody screamed.

"DAMN"Mark yelled, running away.

"So, Odd, are you up for a hunting trip?" Cody said

"any day of the week" odd said

"To my house" I said pushing a button on my watch. Suddenly we exploded. When the smoke blew away, they where somewhere different then we where before.

"where are we?" odd asked

"At my hou-"Cody started. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, I'M ON FIRE, PUT IT OUT, PUT IT OUT...STOP DROP ROLL STOP DROP ROLL STOP DROP ROLL...Ahhhh it's no more fire." Cody yelled, and than said.

"to my room" I said

Cody went up the stairs and Odd followed.

Cody's room was nice, with a bed, a desk and about 30 computers being used as various other furniture. Cody walked over to the nearest computer and typed: kill. Suddenly, one of the walls turned around reveling a large collection of weapons.

"So, odd, what kind of weapons do you like" Cody asked

"I think that I'll use that ak47 and that oozy, Is that a 12 guage." Odd said

"here" Cody said tossing him the weapons and a few boxes of ammo.

"take this too" Cody said tossing him a rocket launcher and a backpack with 10 rockets."Oh, and you'll need this too" Cody tossed him a hand gun "On second thought" Cody tossed him several more handguns and a carton of milk.

Cody loaded up with the same weapons.

And so the hunt began.

* * *

**_REMEMBER GIVE ME IDEAS OR THE STORY ENDS PREMATURELY_**


	18. The hunt begins

Me: Here's the scoop on the story...starts choking on popcorn

Odd: slaps backWant me to tell them?

Me: still choking nods

Odd: The story will end at 20 chapters but there will be a sequel

Me: popcorn flies out of mouth Ahhh...It will be called...UUUUUHHHHHHH...How about "Not again"?

* * *

Some people may not have gotten the last chapter so I'll try to clear it up for y'all, They are going hunting for Mark because he slept with my girlfriend...Just so you know, I'm Cody...

* * *

"Lets go get him" Cody said cocking the shotgun.

"yeah" Odd said.

"Oh, before I forget..." Cody said reaching back into the cabinet, "you might need these" he said handing odd a watch and a G.P.S.. "the watch is a teleporter, but use it carefully, it only has 3 uses per battery, and i only have 2 spares, the G.P.S. is a digital compass/map that tracks the chip under mark's skin"

"wow" Odd exclaimed.

"now, hit the red button on your watch" Cody Said.

Odd did so and he exploded, and once again, when the smoke cleared, he was back a Kadic. Cody suddenly appeared next to him.

"The watch also contains a 2way communication system, Hit the green button to talk, flip the switch to turn it on" Cody Said.

"free your molecules and your ass will follow"Odd yelled while running to the left.

"wait odd, he's this way" Cody yelled after him.

"oh, i knew that" Odd said with his hand behind his head sheepishly.

"And put down that rocket launcher before you hurt someone" Cody said, "just pull out your ak47 or a handgun"

"OK" Odd whispered, "...wait...he's pretty close to us, let's surround him"

"Remember, don't shoot to kill, we want him alive" Cody whispered.

"why are we whispering" Mark asked.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, Get him", Cody said while taking quick aim and firing at mark. 50 small metal balls exploded out of the barrel. At that very moment, mark moved out of the way.

"you'll have to be faster than that" Mark said while running away.

"Damn it, he's sugar high" Cody said.

"Well, you know what they say, fight Red Bull with...genetically altered, highly concentrated caffeine." Odd said.

"to the lab" Cody yelled, grabbing odd and pushing the red button.

* * *

(a/n It takes 3 hours to make genetically altered, highly concentrated caffeine so I'll take this opportunity to show you what's happening with Jeremy, Aeileta, Ulrich and Yumi.)

In Jeremy's room

"YES!" Jeremy yelled "I finally finished the antivirus"

Suddenly, Mark burst through the door, obviously high on genetically altered, highly concentrated caffeine, and stole Jeremy's laptop. 30 seconds later, he chucked it into the river surrounding the factory.

"DAMN, SHIT, FUCK" Jeremy yelled while baning his head on the desk.

Ulrich walked in. "woh, Jeremy, I didn't know that you had such a colorful vocabulary"

* * *

In Aeileta's room

"Wow, the real world is so interesting" Aileta said to herself.

Aileta searched for the human body on google, hoping to do some research for her biology class project. She clicked on the first result ' what's this" She said...

(a/n I'll let you figure out what happens next)

* * *

Yumi is taking a bath right now, please wait until the next exciting episode of A.M.P.

* * *

So, you liky da chappy?

Don't forget to send ideas!


	19. Trigger Happy!

Ok scratch that, ends at 25...

* * *

It was 12:00 midnight, the caffeine had finally worn off and mark was sleeping in his room.

* * *

"Odd, this is our chance, over" Cody said into his watch. 

"roger" Odd replied.

Cody crept up to Mark's door and slowly jiggles the knob..."Damn" He whispered to himself, "It's Locked" Cody pulled out a lock pick and tried to pick the lock, about 10 minutes later he said "screw it" and pulled out a handgun with a silencer.

Cody aimed the gun at the lock and pulled the trigger, the bullet exploded out of the gun with enough force to cut through a door lock...and that's what it did. Pulling out the AK47, he tiptoed into the room.

Pointing the ak47 at mark's unbreakable scull, he pulled the trigger several times, and than, he emptied his handgun into Mark's chest.

Cody ran outside to meet Odd.

"Hi" Cody said, out of breath.

"Hi" Odd replied.

"I'm going to sing a song" Cody said randomly as he pulled an electric guitar, a microphone, an amp and various other audio equipment out of his pocket.

"Hey, I wanna play too" Odd whined.

"Fine" Cody said, pulling a base guitar out of his pocket and hooking it to another amp from his pocket.

5 minutes later, Cody had set up the audio equipment.

"Ok Odd, just follow my lead" Cody yelled while tuning his guitar.

"I'm ready when you are" Odd said impatiently.

* * *

(intro music)

Got an ak-47, well you know it makes me feel alright

Got an uzi by my pillow, helps me sleep a little better at night

There's no feeling any greter

Than to shoot first and ask questions later

Now I'm trigger happy, trigger happy every day

Well, you can't take my guns away, I got a constitutional right

Yeah, I gotta be ready if the commies attack us tonight

I'll blow their brains out with my smith and wesson

That ought to teach them all a darn good lesson

Now I'm trigger happy, trigger happy every day

(oh yeah, I'm)trigger, trigger happy

Yes I'm trigger, trigger happy

(oh baby, I'm)trigger, trigger happy

Yes I'm trigger, trigger happy

(oh I'm so)trigger, trigger happy

Yes I'm trigger, trigger happy

Better watch out, punk, or I'm gonna have to blow you away

Oh, I accidently shot daddy last night in the den

I mistook him in the dark for a drug-crazed nazi again

Now why'd you have to get so mad?

It was just a lousy flesh wound, dad

You know, I'm trigger happy, trigger happy every day

Oh, I still haven't figured out the safety on my rifle yet

Little fluffy took a round, better take him to the vet

I filled that kitty cat so full of lead

We'll have to use him for a pencil instead

Well, I'm so trigger happy, trigger happy every day

(oh yeah, I'm)trigger, trigger happy

Yes I'm trigger, trigger happy

(oh baby, I'm)trigger, trigger happy

Yes I'm trigger, trigger happy

(oh I'm so)trigger, trigger happy

Yes I'm trigger, trigger happy

Better watch out, punk, or I'm gonna have to blow you away

Come on and grab your ammo

What have you got to lose?

We'll all get liquored up

And shoot at anything that moves

Got a brand new semi-automatic weapon with a laser sight

Oh, I'm prayin' somebody tries to break in here tonight

I always keep a magnum in my trunk

You better ask yourself, do you feel lucky, punk?

Because I'm trigger happy, trigger happy every day

(oh yeah, I'm)trigger, trigger happy

Yes I'm trigger, trigger happy

(oh baby, I'm)trigger, trigger happy

Yes I'm trigger, trigger happy

(oh I'm so)trigger, trigger happy

Yes I'm trigger, trigger happy

Better watch out, punk, or I'm gonna have to blow you away

(music stops)

* * *

"that was fun" odd said.

"yeah, but i gotta go home and leave the fic for a while" Cody said.

"Ok, I'll just go an a killing spree" Odd said.

"seeya" Cody said.

"ok bye" Odd replied.

* * *

While all of this was going on, the rest of the gang was on a mission. 

"Jer, how many life points do I have?" Ulrich asked.

"Uhhhh...Hold on" Jeremy said while playing solitaire on the Lyoko computer "10"

"I still cant believe that XANA took over the elevator" Yumi said, dodging lasers.

Suddenly, the elevator blew out of the roof of the building.

"That was unexpected" Jeremy said, confused.

* * *

I do not own the song "Trigger Happy" By: Weird Al Yankovich. 

R&R People


	20. Donut High

Chapter 20: Donut High

It was a very strange day at Kadic, the sun was shining, the birds where singing, and there was no XANA attack.

Odd was doing his favorite thing, eating, while Jeremy was working on the antivirus. Mark, who was recovering from several bullet wounds of 'unknown' origin, was working in the science lab. Ulrich was sleeping in, for the first time ever. Aileta was thinking about Jeremy, for the eleventy trillionth time today. And Yumi was eating pie.

Odd suddenly got an idea...

He ran out of the cafeteria to the bakery up the block, when he returned, he had 10 dozen donuts balanced in his arms.

"DONUTS," Odd yelled, devouring the delicious nuts of dough.

Upon hearing this, Jeremy was terrified, "OhShitOhShitOhShitOhShitOhShitOhShitOhShitOhShitOhShit," he cried.

Odd got onto a four wheeler and drove off, getting ready to destroy the town, again...

This is the end of A.M.P.

I might create a sequel as well as a prequel, bye and thx for the reviews...


End file.
